Hanadera Nodoka/Image Gallery
Profiles Nodoka profile Asahi.png|Nodoka's profile from Asahi's website Nodoka School Uniform profile Asahi.png|Nodoka's school uniform profile from Asahi's website Nodoka Profile Toei.png|Nodoka's profile from Toei's website Nodoka School Uniform Profile Toei.png|Nodoka's school uniform profile from Toei's website Cure Grace Asahi Profile.png|Cure Grace's profile from Asahi's website Cure Grace Toei Profile 1.png|Cure Grace's first profile from Toei's website Cure Grace Toei Profile 2.png|Cure Grace's second profile from Toei's website Cure Grace With Flower Melody Bell.jpg|Cure Grace with Flower Melody Bell Cure Grace Miracle Leap Profile.png|Cure Grace's profile from Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi Screenshots Hanadera Nodoka STPC49 Nodoka turns to face Hikaru.jpg|Nodoka turns to face Hikaru STPC49 Nodoka says hello to Hikaru.jpg|Nodoka says hello to Hikaru STPC49 Nodoka smiles as Hikaru leaves.jpg|Nodoka smiles as Hikaru leaves HGPC01 Nodoka takes a deep breath.jpg|Nodoka takes a deep breath HGPC01 The confused Nodoka says goodbye.jpg|The confused Nodoka says goodbye HGPC01 Nodoka asks the elderly woman if she needs help.jpg|Nodoka asks the elderly woman if she needs help HGPC01 Nodoka is shocked to see the Megabyogen.jpg|Nodoka is shocked to see the Megabyogen HGPC01 Nodoka takes deep breaths.jpg|Nodoka takes deep breaths HGPC01 Nodoka listens to what the fairies are telling her.jpg|Nodoka listens to what the fairies are telling her HGPC01 Nodoka looks down at Latte.jpg|Nodoka looks down at Latte HGPC01 Nodoka when she was severely ill.jpg|Nodoka when she was severely ill HGPC01 Nodoka tells Latte everything will be okay.jpg|Nodoka tells Latte everything will be okay HGPC01 Nodoka is shocked.jpg|Nodoka is shocked HGPC01 Nodoka is worried about Latte.jpg|Nodoka is worried about Latte HGPC01 Nodoka will do anything to help Latte.jpg|Nodoka will do anything to help Latte HGPC02 Nodoka asking her parents if they can keep Latte.jpg|Nodoka asking her parents if they can keep Latte HGPC02 Nodoka is amazed by the Healing Room Bags.jpg|Nodoka is amazed by the Healing Room Bags HGPC02 Nodoka learns that Latte is the princess of the Healing Garden.jpg|Nodoka learns that Latte is the princess of the Healing Garden HGPC02 Nodoka will stop the Byogens.jpg|Nodoka will stop the Byogens HGPC02 Nodoka in her school uniform.jpg|Nodoka in her school uniform HGPC02 Nodoka can walk to school herself.jpg|Nodoka can walk to school herself HGPC02 Nodoka is relieved her parents didn't see the Healing Animals.jpg|Nodoka is relieved her parents didn't see the Healing Animals HGPC02 Nodoka taking in what the Healing Animals tell her.jpg|Nodoka taking in what the Healing Animals tell her HGPC02 Nodoka introduces herself to the class.jpg|Nodoka introduces herself to the class HGPC02 Nodoka smiles happily.jpg|Nodoka smiles happily HGPC02 Nodoka laughs when Chiyu too notices her heavy bag.jpg|Nodoka laughs when Chiyu too notices her heavy bag HGPC02 After seeing Chiyu jogging the other day, Nodoka had a feeling Chiyu was apart of the track & field club.jpg|After seeing Chiyu jogging the other day, Nodoka had a feeling Chiyu was apart of the track & field club HGPC02 Nodoka finds Chiyu to be really pretty.jpg|Nodoka finds Chiyu to be really pretty HGPC02 Nodoka is ready to give it her best shot.jpg|Nodoka is ready to give it her best shot HGPC02 Nodoka manages to land on the mat but holding the pole.jpg|Nodoka manages to land on the mat but holding the pole HGPC02 Nodoka is terrible at tennis.jpg|Nodoka is terrible at tennis HGPC02 Nodoka isn't very good at sports.jpg|Nodoka isn't very good at sports HGPC02 Nodoka nods to Rabirin saying Nodoka wanted to help save the world.jpg|Nodoka nods to Rabirin saying Nodoka wanted to help save the world HGPC02 Nodoka putting the stethoscope on.jpg|Nodoka putting the stethoscope on HGPC02 Nodoka realizes the Byogens have attacked again.jpg|Nodoka realizes the Byogens have attacked again HGPC02 Nodoka doesn't know what to do.jpg|Nodoka doesn't know what to do HGPC02 Nodoka decides to take on the Megabyogen without Rabirin.jpg|Nodoka decides to take on the Megabyogen without Rabirin HGPC02 Nodoka manages to stop the Megabyogen.jpg|Nodoka manages to stop the Megabyogen HGPC02 Nodoka is stunned.jpg|Nodoka is stunned HGPC02 Nodoka tells Rabirin about her past.jpg|Nodoka tells Rabirin about her past HGPC02 Young Nodoka being encouraged by everyone until she got better.jpg|Young Nodoka being encouraged by everyone until she got better HGPC02 Nodoka was so happy when she became Cure Grace.jpg|Nodoka was so happy when she became Cure Grace HGPC02 Nodoka hugging Rabirin and Latte.jpg|Nodoka hugging Rabirin and Latte Cure Grace STPC49 Cure Grace introduces herself to the Star Twinkle team.jpg|Cure Grace introduces herself to the Star Twinkle team STPC49 Grace speaks to Prunce.jpg|Grace speaks to Prunce STPC49 Grace orders the Star Twinkle team to perform Star Twinkle Imagination.jpg|Grace orders the Star Twinkle team to perform Star Twinkle Imagination STPC49 Grace thanks Star.jpg|Grace thanks Star Operation Grace and Rabirin cuddle.jpg|Grace and Rabirin cuddle HGPC01 Cure Grace poses.jpg|Cure Grace poses HGPC01 Grace looks at herself in shock.jpg|Grace looks at herself in shock HGPC01 Grace wonders what just happened.jpg|Grace wonders what just happened HGPC01 Grace and Rabirin use Cure Scan.jpg|Grace and Rabirin use Cure Scan HGPC01 Grace is determined to rescue the Flower Element Spirit.jpg|Grace is determined to rescue the Flower Element Spirit HGPC01 Grace braces herself to get hit by the Megabyogen's attack.jpg|Grace braces herself to get hit by the Megabyogen's attack HGPC01 Grace starts fighting back.jpg|Grace starts fighting back Healing Flower Grace and Rabirin wish the Megabyogen a nice recovery.jpg|Grace tells the Megabyogen to take care HGPC01 Grace is amazed by how different she was.jpg|Grace is amazed by how different she was HGPC02 Grace kicking the Megabyogen.jpg|Grace kicking the Megabyogen HGPC02 Grace has arrived.jpg|Grace has arrived HGPC02 Grace and Rabirin are ready to scan the Megabyogen.jpg|Grace and Rabirin are ready to scan the Megabyogen Category:Healin' Good♥Pretty Cure Category:Image Galleries